


Meetings

by bukalay



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Bonding, OF, sports jocks, this was written after Ken was announced for Ultimax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukalay/pseuds/bukalay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken and Akihiko meet each other at Naganaki Shrine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

Three days before Akihiko’s departure for training, he decided it would be a good time to jog towards Naganaki Shrine.

"Hmm? its already three AM? well better get going" Akihiko said to no one as he exited his dorm room.

Akihiko is dressed in a red and blue track suit and white sneakers.

On the way, he mused on what parts of the world would he go for training.

"Africa’s wildlife seems to be a good spot for training" he thought as he stopped for a moment and boxed in the air.

after a good three minute of boxing, he continued on his way towards Naganaki Shrine.

"hmm, the Philippines also has mountain ranges for me to train in" he continued his musings

"well, the Australian Jungle is also a good spot"

he stopped for the second time in his jog and boxed in the air, and after five minutes he continued jogging.

"I wonder if there are undisturbed jungles out there that I can train in?" he wondered as he turned left.

Once Akihiko arrived at Naganaki Shrine, he immediately removed the top of his tracksuit and revealed a white sleeveless shirt underneath.

he put the upper part of his tracksuit on the nearby monkey bars.

He then started box the air around him.

"one, two, ha!"

"Good Morning Akihiko-san" someone called to him from behind, he didn’t recognize the voice since he is too engrossed with boxing the air in front of him.

"Good moring" Akihiko didn’t even looked at the source of the voice as he replied

The newly arrived kid gave his companion, a dog, some treats before telling him to run and play.

"Koromaru, go ahead and play"

the dog ate his treat in one gulp and replied

"bark! bark!: the dog then proceeded to run around the shrine.

Ken removed the top of his brown and gray tracksuit revealing a white sleeveless shirt underneath,  

The boy started stretching his limbs. He started on his shoulders and arms then to his legs and thighs.

"One, two, three" Ken counted as he stretched.

he then grabbed the tallest part of the monkey bar and started pulling his body up

"One, two" Ken counted.

after a few minutes, Ken stopped his pull ups and went for his bag, and got out his soccer ball. he then started to kick the ball airborne.

"So Akihiko-san, I heard you’ll be travelling?"

"Ken? I didn’t see you there" Akihiko stopped what he was doing, "yeah, mostly for training"

"I see, did Mitsuru-san order you to it?" Ken continued kicking the soccer-ball upwards for some leg exercise

 ”Mitsuru has nothing to do with it, i just want to train is all. The Operatives do need a bruiser in the ranks right?”

"enough about me, how’s your schoolwork Ken?" Akihiko changed the topic as he removed his sleeveless shirt and continued boxing the air.

"Its fine, It helps that most of my current classmates were my classmates last year, especially at a new school"

"I see, I heard you tried out for soccer, were you accepted?" the older of the pair asked

"yea, I did try out, but i don’t if I’m cut out for it" Ken admitted

"what do you mean?" Akihiko stopped boxing and looked at Ken, who also stopped kicking the ball

"Well. I just don’t know if I’m right for the soccer club. i mean, I’m good with spears, but not with kicking balls"

"hmm? let me borrow your soccer-ball for a bit"

Akihiko grabbed the ball from Ken’s hands and kicked it very high that it got stuck to a tree.

"As far as I’m concerned, you were able to control the force of your kick earlier as you did your ball exercises earlier" Akihiko said as he approached the tree the ball from earlier that got stuck

"Unlike me, I totally kicked it all the way" he punched the tree once

The ball fell but Ken raised his knee to keep it airborne

"I see, Akihiko-san"

"Your welcome Ken, maybe Junpei can be your goal keeper next time"

"ahaha, sure thanks again Akihiko-san!"


End file.
